Semiconductor devices can comprise multiple semiconductor elements supported by a carrier, wherein one or more of the elements are to be electrically insulated from the carrier. Multi-chip packages can comprise, for instance, one or more semiconductor power chips and one or more logic and/or memory chips, for example, for controlling the power chips. Such devices can generally be used for controlling and switching high electric currents and voltages, or may serve more specifically as switches or rectifiers in power electronic circuits.